Anything could happen
by SweetieBird
Summary: Kurt comes back to Lima for the wedding of Mr. Schue & Ms.Pillsbury.Lately he has started have feelings for his friend that he has never felt before. Will he make it through the wedding weekend being able to brush off these new feelings or will they lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys if you are reading this thank you for taking the time to check out this story. This story does not effect my real life ships but if you think that this will offend you or make you ship angry then you continue at your own risk! fritznkitty2007 & Sweetiebird collab**

**Kurt's POV**

Wow, I can't believe that I'm doing this...I can't believe that I'm just getting over seeing Blaine face to face, and now I have to go back to Lima for the weekend...and for no ordinary occasion.

Today, Rachel and I are going back to Lima for the wedding of our old Glee club Director Mr, Schuester...and the Guidance Counsellor Ms. Pillsbury...also known to everyone else as Will and Emma.

Being in New York as long as I have made me relaize something, and got me thinking a little bit too.

But when you think about it, I'm also going back to see and catch up with my best friend Mercedes.

When I think about what is going on inside my head, it gets me thinking that I am really missing my best friend cause I haven't seen her since graduation.

Right now, I'm starting to think about how pretty and curvy she is, and how amazing her voice is when she sings...and for some reason, I want to hear her screaming my name.

Wait! What the fuck am I saying?! I'm gay and there's no two ways about it! I always have been gay, and the idea of me thinking about Mercedes, my best friend, in a sexual sense, is a little foriegn to me.

**...**

**Kurt's POV**

Rachel and I entered the church, she was going on and on and on about if she runs into Finn again at the wedding or the reception.

**"So I'm sure that Finn is gonna try to get back with me at this wedding, seeing me again always makes him crazy and nostalgic, so he always wants to relive his days with me..." **She explained.

I swear that I was gonna slap Rachel if she didn't shut up soon as we went into the church. But for some sick reason, I was listening to a damn word she was saying.

I was too busy thinking about what Mercedes would be wearing to this wedding...she always dressed so sassy and fabulous. Except that one time when she wore this Zebra jacket when we first met.

But when I saw her again, her fashion sense had evolved, I wonder exactly when she had become such a sexy fashionista. I bet she looked positively radiant here.

Just then Rachel's voice cut through me like a knife "**Kurt! Have you been listening to me at all?" **She asked me.

I turned to her and nodded quickly**. "Ummm yeah sure Rach, you and Finn...big drama...whew-hoo!" **I joked as we sat down for the wedding.

Rachel glared at me, but I didn't have to look at her to see that she had her eyes burning into the side of my head.

Nor did I pay much attention, this day was gonna be the best day ever... No matter what happens here.


	2. Chapter 2

fritznkitty2007 & Sweetiebird collab

Kurt's POV

I went into the reception with Rachel in the hall, and we were astonished by the decorations. Just then Rachel pulled out her camera.

"This is beautiful! Kurt, let's take a picture!" She said as she held the camera out in front of both her and I.

We took a couple of pictures with some goofy poses. But as we took pictures, Rachel spotted someone through the lens of the camera...and it was Finn. *Oh shit, this oughta be fun* I thought as I watched Rachel's face turn pale.

Just then as I watched Finn approach us, Rachel ran over to where she saw Santana and Quinn talking.

Finn came over to me and grabbed me in a hug. "Hey there Little Bro, what's going on? Why did Rachel run off on me?" She asked.

I think she's scared to be around you.,, she is convinced she's over you but I know different Finn" I said, winking at him.

Finn's mouth dropped and turning to look in her direction and started grinning. Rachel rolled her eyes and took turned toward the punch bowl .

Finn frowned "Ahhh, its okay. I'll talk to her later. I have to go help Mr Schue with stuff he wants me and Mercedes to sing a song." He said.

I fidgeted a bit "Mercedes is she's here already? It's been so long. I missed my diva... Finn show me where she is."

Finn eyed me for a while "Ok dude c'mon." He said.

Then we went into a room in the back of the church where Finn, and Mercedes had been doing some last minute prep for their song... And that 's when I heard her, that voice I would know it anywhere. Only this time she sounded more angelic and sweet than he had ever heard her sing before.

Was she dinging opera Omg is there any note she can't hit? She was wearing this long cute magenta dress that hugged her curves perfectly and her hait falling freely over her shoulders.

Her boobs looked so perky and great and had the urge to fondle them. I silently cursed himself for thinking those things but I couldn't help myself... maybe it was because I had been away from her for so long.

Finn had went over to talk go Mr. Schue about something, I was happy to see him again and I wanted to talk to him, but all I could focus on was Mercedes.

She had stopped singing when she spotted him and I

"Boo I missed you" she said, and ran towards me to hug me.

I opened my arms wide and hugged her tight... I never wanted to let go of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's POV

Finn was helping fix Mr. Schue's tie and doing some last minute pep-talks

I continued to embrace longer than normally do wanting to fully take in this moment.

I took the time to sniff her hair and became a bit aroused as the aroma of strawberries & cream filled my senses.** 'I missed you so much Cedes, it has been way too long' I said. I could tell she was smiling as she said 'I missed you boo', **she slowly pulled away and stared at me for a while.** 'There's something different about you Kurt, yet you're still the same if that makes sense' she said. **I laughed a little bit and said nodded **'yeah I think it's something about that 'New York state of mind' it's given me my confidence back and I'm really come into my own lately'. 'It feels good to know that I can go from being that awkward baby penguin to this new confident man who feels comfortable making his own decisions.' 'I have even made a new friend there' I said smirking! 'Oh really, tell me more about this young man who has captured my Kurt's heart I want to know everything'** she said folding her arms across her chest. I shyly raised my shoulders and sunk my head down ' **He's 22, sophisticated, handsome and British, you know nothing special'. 'You're so coy Mr. Hummel your new boy-toy sounds dreamy and you look completely smitten but what about Blainers she asked concerned.** **'Christmas together was lovely and I've forgiven for this past fidelity... I guess everyone can make mistakes. I haven't ran into him yet but I'm sure I will and as my new boy-toy as you so call it, he's very nice to look at and he's quite charming but I'm hardly smitten. Trust me, I know smitten, I'm feeling it now and it's completely different from anything I have ever felt** I blurted out. Mercedes took a moment comprehend what I said and then opened her mouth then closed it again**...'Kurt what are you trying to say?' **At that moment I don't know what came over me and why my body was responding this way but grabbed her hands and laced her fingers with mine. I leaned down and slowly started moving my face close to hers. Her eyes grew big as I got closer, the church bells ranged loudly and I jumped and we both jumped.

Finn and Mr. Schue turned their heads towards us and smiled, 'It's show time guys I'm getting married today**, I can't believe Emma and I are finally going to be husband and wife'** said. **'Congrats you deserve this and I'm thrilled that I am here to see it, I always love weddings and they have a way of being magical I **said as I took a quick look back at Mercedes. I quickly gave Mr. Schue a hug before Finn butted in, **'alright dude we all better get out there' **we all nodded in agreement and Will, Mercedes and Finn all walked out of the room.

I took a deep breath when I thought everyone was gone and started to curse myself, **'what the hell is wrong if you Kurt why do I keep acting like this?' 'That's what I'd like to know' **Finn said creeping back up on me! I jumped, **ahh shit Finn what are you still doing here?, I thought I was alone, you really need stop sneaking up on people like that, do you want to give me a heart attack'? **Finn simply gave one of his signature looks and then spoke " **Kurt you're my brother and believe it are not I can tell when something is wrong or when you are just not being yourself', while I helping Mr,schue I was also trying to listen to you and Mercedes conversation'**. I frowned, **FINN**... he interrupted me '** yeah yeah I know you're pissed because I was listening but you should know that you can tell me anything. may have not always been the best brother but I feel like I have grown up over the last few months. 'Also I meant what I said back when our parents got married, "we are team furt and if you need me I'm always here dude, even when it's about things that you don't quite understand! **I started to cry, the wedding hadn't even started yet and I was already in tears, one because Finn was being so supportive and two I was fighting a confusing war between who I am and what my mind & heart is telling me do. I broke the hug and took the handkerchief from my pocket and dried my eyes, **'Thanks Finn that really means a lot, but I'm fine really... if I need you I'll let you know. I'm going to go find a seat and you better get back out there you guys got to start your song.' **

We both quietly walked down the hallway and then split into direction directions as I searched the room and saw Rachel sitting opposite to Tina and Blaine**. 'Oh my god Blaine I hadn't thought about him since arriving here,** I hurried and sat down next to Rachel wasted no time firing questions. "**Kurt tell e where have you been everyone has been asking about you. I saw you and Finn walk off, was he talking about me? He wants me again doesn't he? Ah it's like wedding equal automatic hanky panky time to him! If I didn't run away earlier, who knows what would have happened! Did he tell you he still thinks about old times? You know we're city people now Kurt we can't be in childish affairs, but I admit he does look pretty damn cute up there! Do you think I should have done something different with my hair? Oh I love this song she cooed, Kurt please hold my purse while I take pictures, I do not want to miss a thing! Ugh I need to fix my lipstick! '**I lost track of how many words she was saying a minute and was in disbelief how she could continue asking talking so fast without taking breath. The girl never shuts up, but I thought that I would have a little fun, 'You **know Rachel you might want to hold off on fixing your lipstick, its only going to get messed up again anyway told me as soon as the wedding is over he's going to grab you and kiss you like no tomorrow, he might even grab your ass!' **Her mouth fell and looked like she was about to belt out one of her big notes and her face froze that way, her eyes moved straight to Finn and he blew her a quick kiss. She turned a shade of red I never been seen before and sunk in her seat handling her camera over to Tina to take pics for her since she was not in mood and had started to sweat a little. I admit I felt really bad but she had finally hushed and it was nice to fully in enjoy the song without background noise, I took one of the fans from the seat and started to fan her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's POV

*Will & Emma had just got married and now it was time for the reception at the Hampton Inn, everyone had car pulled together in different groups and Finn had convinced Rachel to ride with him. It took a while for her to agree due to her being nervous and still overwhelmed from what I had said earlier but she finally agreed with a wide eyed expression. 'I chuckled a bit and mouthed 'Have fun' to her I wanted to take a cab alone because I had a lot to think about*

The ceremony was lavish and beautiful. I do not think I ever seen happier than when he saw Ms. Pillsbury (well I guess I should get use to saying now) walking down the aisle towards him. She looked like princess Ariel with her long red hair and her pearl white dress that flowed to her jimmy choose and her smile was warm and sweet. When they faced each other and started exchanging values I was in tears because it was one the most pure and realest moments I had ever seen and it made me think about my future wedding. I always imagined my life being like the notebook and that Blaine would be the one who would stand by side forever, supporting each other in our career paths and one day raising a family that would be filled with so much love. But those feelings had changed, I would probably always love Blaine and no matter what would happen I would never forget what we had and the precious memories that we shared but lately he was not the one who captivated my thoughts. It's someone that I never really thought about in that way it was, someone that I had known for so long and spent many summers with inside each others rooms telling each other secrets and confiding in one another when we felt insecure. I knew everything her and she knew everything about me, there was nothing that was ever really hidden between was. I loved how close we were nothing was ever off the table when we talked, I feel like such a fool for ever pulling away from her, because no one gets me the way she does, not Rachel or even my dad (who I love so much).

These feelings had started really develop right after graduation but I brushed them off because I thought it was just me trying to hold to high school and all of things that made me feel comfortable. I also did not want to be labeled as one of those people who could not make up their mind, I was so sure of who I and I never ashamed of it but the new feelings were way too strong for me to ignore and as the days lead up to this wedding they became more intense. I wonder if I would have acted on these feelings sooner if Mercedes was my room-mate. We would see each other every day and I would not have been able to keep calm. What's funny about this whole thing is I tried to convince Mercedes to come with me to New York that one day at my locker I hinted that maybe NYU was a better college for her to attend. She would have excelled great there and most importantly she would be closer to me.

That previous talk that he had had should Finn made him happy because he felt like he had brother on his side again and that maybe he was not as crazy he thought he was inside his head. I had made up my mind I wasn't going let fear change my mind stop me, I had to her know I really felt without getting interrupted. 'I have got to go get my girl' I said out loud and as soon as I did a got a deep sunken feeling in the pit of my stomach. The cab came to an halt as the driver pulled in front the hotel, I quickly paid the driver and got out, before he drive away he spoke' Good luck buddy' and gave me a thumb up. I took a deep breath and entered the reception and was once again stunned by how gorgeous the decorations were and was proud for for going all out, sometimes he could really be a cheapskate but of course I would never tell him that to that his face.

The happy couple had just entered the room hand and hand smiling and everyone cheered as they got ready to cut the cake, and the circle formed around the two as they took the first two pieces and messily fed it to each other. I normally hated getting dirty and messing up my fancy clothes but when you're in love those things did not matter so it made me happy to see them care-free like that. Everyone had sat down and started mingling with everyone excited to see what everyone had been up to lately and Mr. & Mrs. Schue were sharing their first dance in the middle of the room in their own little world. I spotted Mercedes sitting down next Sugar as they seemed to be reminiscing about old times on the 'Trouble tones', Sugar also patting her back as they glanced to the right where Brittany and Sam were running their noses together. I know that it was hard for her to see them together, because her Brittany became close in the group and Sam was her first real boyfriend. I wanted to be the one comforting her though and I wanted to hold and let her know she's perfect, I slowly walked over to them and cleared my throat and said 'Um Sugar would you mind if I talked to Mercedes alone?' She smiled' sure I'll go see if Artie wants to dance' giving Mercedes one last squeeze before leaving. I sat down next to her and he awkward made eye contact, I spoke first'We should probably talk about what happened earlier at church, before that bell ranged I was going to kiss you, I wanted to kiss you and I still do because I... I I have feelings for Cedes! I have for a while and I have just been ignoring them because I was scared, I mean all of this is so new to me. She was quiet for a while and then spoke ' I...I do not even know what to say, I mean you were the first person who I made friends with glee club and obviously I had a crush on you but after you told me you turned me down and told me you were gay I respected that.' 'All of the romantic feelings I once had for you are gone Kurt, I mean we both grown and honestly as much as I missed you & I both know that we're not even close as we were.' If that bell hadn't have interrupted that kiss then I would have stopped you before you got that far, that was the last thing she said and then she got up and started walking away.

I wasted no time to going after and grabbed her hand turning her towards me, 'You're lying Cedes, you're to me and yourself, you know that I could always tell when you not telling truth, that is the thing about us, we know each other better than anyone!' And yes you are right, we are not as close as we use to be, but that is only because I shut out when you were trying to help me the best way you knew how. I was wrong and it was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made because I had to go around without my true best friend but we have this time now Cedes, and we should not waste it only this time I do not only be your friend. She trembled a little bit and I could feel her hand sweat as I held it then she got angry 'Kurt Hummel, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no right to tell me how I am feeling! 'You said that New york has changed you and made you more confident, well L.A has changed me, its taught me that I can succeed and make it on my own. It also taught me not to take any shit from anyone. 'Remember you were one of the ones who said that all I do is think about myself, so I am thinking about myself by leaving this shitty little town, she turned to Will and Emma and told them she's sorry for ruining their reception but I have to go. I held on to her hand tighter as she tried to break away 'Kurt let me go, I don't want to be here anymore, just let me go!' 'No... Just calm down and shut up!' I told her now holding both of her hands and pulling her closer to me. "What did you say to me she asked angrily but tears were streaming down her face?" I wiped her tears away' I said just shut up and I kissed her. Everyone was kind of shocked except for Quinn who I heard cheering for the back, I could literally imagine the huge smile on her face but at the moment the only thing I was focused on was Mercedes. She was hesitate at first but started to kiss me back and as cheesy has it sounds it felt like magic as lips found a flow and I started to deepen the kiss and tongues kind of danced together for a while, when the kiss finally broke I pressed my forehead against hers. "You better get some Hummel, and make sure you slap that ass Puck shouted! Quinn hit him hard in the back of his head and started mumbling something, 'See that's just wanky and just when I thought things where about to get boring Santana said taking a sip of her drink.

Emma twirled in her dress excitedly and said 'I love you all you with all my heart, but Will and are going to leave now for are honey moon (More WANKY Santana said drinking more as Emma blushed) So now is the perfect time to grow the bouquet all of the girls gathered and Emma turned around and threw the bouquet of the girls gathered and Emma turned around and threw the bouquet over her head and it landed in Mercedes' hands. I smirked at her and she shyly smiled back.

After Mr. & exited the room, they rode off their limo, we all stayed behind to chat and dance. Mercedes and I were sitting at a table with Quinn, Santana, Finn and Rachel. It was obvious that Rachel and Finn were playing footsy under the table, because Rachel was couldn't stop giggling, it was like she was one the laughing hyenas from the 'Lion King'. "Omg you guys wasn't this a great wedding, I tell love is in air and I just feel so good ahahahahahahahaahhahaha' she continued laughing as her head fell back. She was just so loud, I couldn't tell if she drunk or she had just lost her damn mind yet in a weird way it was entertaining to watch. 'I'm not write you a love song' she started singing loud and obnoxiously, she shook her hair from side to side ' FINN... dirty dance with me right now' she screeched. I almost chocked on my cupcake I was eating, we all stared at Rachel and then back at Finn and he just looked dumbfounded, and then straightened his tie ' LET'S DO IT *BABY*' he said getting up and pulling her out to the floor! 'Well I think I'm going to go to the restroom I'll be right back' I said. 'Wait you don't want the rest of your cupcakes; they might not behind when you get back' Quinn teased. "'Help yourself, I will hopefully get some sweeter cupcakes before the end of the night I said smirking. Mercedes eyed me when I said that and I just continued to smirk eventually turning around and walking until I was out of sight.

Mercedes' POV

Kurt's recent comment was still in my head, I was not going to lie, I liked this and I couldn't help but smile to myself after that kiss. Honestly I never thought this would happen, those feelings that I had for Kurt had been buried so deep inside of me I didn't think anyone would ever find them again. Also I'm not really the type of girl who does random hook ups, so I did not plan on even kissing anyone here, I just planned on showing my support at the wedding, visit my family then leave. I had left this down with high hopes and now in a way I felt like I was being sucked right back in. I looked up to see Quinn and Santana getting rather cozy, randomly my phone started buzzing, saying that I had one new text message. 'Cedes meet me in the coat closet in five minutes... I want to talk to you in private' ~Kurt', I heard the brief message over and over a few times then slipped my phone into my purse and got up to leave. "Leaving so soon dear' Santana asked in between snuggles with Quinn who just smiled at me like an idiot. ' Oh I just want to check my make u I said quickly leaving. WANKY,Wanky, WANKY, wanky' Santana called out from the table.

I shook my head and walked under I reached the closet where I had recently ditched my coat. I turned the door knob and looked inside; I saw no sign of Kurt. I stepped a little further and felt a bit freaked out, like I was just setup by A from 'Pretty Little Liars' and now someone was going to try and kill me. Right at that moment something grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, I was about to scream when I saw it was Kurt and let out a sigh of relief, I opened my mouth to speak but he just took that has an opportunity to kiss me again. 'MH mm; escaped from my mouth as our tongues met again and slowly got reacquainted. I pulled away for a minute as we both caught our breath, 'We can't do this here Kurt, I don't think it's a good idea I said still heavily breathing. 'Sure we can, it is not like we are hurting anyone, we both want this Cedes, I missed you and you missed me, let's just focus on each other' he said. I didn't respond with words, I just grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to me, loosen it and tossed to the side, then pulled his tuxedo jacket off. I took my hand and felt his pecs and abs through his shirt causing the shirt to be frumpy and wrinkle but this is the first time I don't think Kurt could give a fuck what his clothes looked like. I touched the top button of his shirt and then looked into eyes because I know he can be iffy about going shirtless regardless of the situation. 'It's ok, go ahead' he said nodding and with that I started unbuttoning as fast as I could and when I was done I removed the shirt completely revealing his beautiful body. And to think I thought he was beautiful before, he's absolutely breath-taking being all vulnerable and his arms were looked so big and strong and I was just literally speechless. He reached behind me and started to unzip my dress until it dropped hitting floor, I stepped out of the dress and he started cupping my breast through my bra. I moaned as he rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, this was becoming harder and to stay calm, I undid his belt, unzipped his pants pulling As soon as he was out of pants I we started kissing again and he graced his fingers through my hair, I need to feel myself inside of you I whispered in my ear. I smiled 'Well don't forget your 'cupcakes' I said pointing back to breast. He unhooked my bra and flanged, landing on the hook of one of the hangers, he then one by took them to mouth and started sucking and licking on them long and hard. 'Mhmmm I like that I moaned, I was surprised at how good he was at this when he suddenly stopped and I took that as my cue I pulled down his boxers and gasped how large his shaft was, I gently stroked it up and down fully taking his length in and I noticed as I repeated this he started to thicken a bit. "Oh god, Mercedes please don't make me wait' he whined. 'I'm sorry babe I took coat and spread it down on the carpet floor then laid down, he got down leaned over me and pulled down my underwear down my legs,' You're covered right he asked'? ' Yes no worries we're covered' I reassured him, 'You know that I love you was the last thing he said before entered me (neither of us were virgins but for some reason it felt like we were starting over) We found a good rhythm as we started to move together and wrapped my legs around him, Shit Cedes you feel so good he said before starting to kiss me again, it was like we were the perfect fit. I laid my back as he started to plant kisses down my neck; I closed my eyes and dug my fingernails into his back to release some of my aggression. When the closet door opened I heard a familiar voice say ' yeah let's just grab our coats and then we can go get some fro-yo I want...OMG! 'What are you guys doing? OH, I um...


	5. Chapter 5 (Thank-yous)

Just wanted to give a shout-out to all of our readers! Thank you so much for the support it means alot and Alliecattie & Zeejack your reviews are always so fun to read =D But much love to you all and hopefully the next chapter will be coming soon!

*Sorry if this was a tease*


	6. Chapter 6

Previously: *When the closet door opened I heard a familiar voice say ' yeah let's just grab our coats and then we can go get some fro-yo I want...OMG! 'What are you guys doing? 'Oh, I um...*

Mercedes's POV

Fuck I murmured as opened my eyes to see a very awkward looking Sam and Brittany standing in the doorway.

Kurt and I quickly started to scramble around for our clothes as the blondes turned the opposite direction, I could Sam counting to himself and while repeatedly balling and un-balling his fist.

My mind was going crazy, he couldn't be really be jealous could he? I mean it seemed like he was so into Brittany now , I mean they looked so happy. This was such an interesting turn of events, just earlier today I was watching those two be all lovey dovey and it had left me with an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Now he had just walked on me and Kurt having hot sex inside of a closet, well I guess there are worst things that could have happened.

I desperately wanted to be anywhere but here, maybe at home in my shower because I was flustered sweaty and honestly still craving more of Kurt. It ended way too soon and much as I had tried to deny it I had always wanted to love him in this way, but I shook these thoughts as I pulled up my dress and turned for Kurt to zip me back up.

We examined one another to see how we looked and from our messily wild hair to the smeared lipstick marks that covered Kurt's mouth, its was obvious what had happened.

We cleared our thoughts, and Brittany peaked over her shoulder and smiled.

'Yay now I know how baby pandas are made, I can't wait to learn more about this at college next year.' Even geniuses can be taught things they once did not know, by the way nice boobies girl, I'd love to have you both on 'Fondue for 2' let's schedule a time." she said jumping up and down excitedly.

Kurt and I just looked at each other for a minute and then back at her, ' Thanks Brit that is a ... sweet idea but I think it would be best if we talked about it another time I said in the most gentle and polite way." He said.

She pursed her lips then spoke ' OK but do not forget, I will tell Tubby and he will be expecting you guys, he hates being lied to." she responded.

She then skipped over to where her a rack and grabbed two coats, C'mon Sammy Bop, let mama and papa bear get back to mating season, I heard serious damage can be come if breeding is interrupted' she said while giving a big goofy smile.

Sam who had been mute during this whole conversation, just rolled his eyes to the top of his head and was starting to follow Brittany out the door when he suddenly stopped and turned back to me and Kurt.

He rapidly started shaking and began curling up his fist again, he stepped closer to me and frowned 'Mercedes I cannot believe this shit, what the hell is wrong with you?, 'do you even remember what self respect is?', you're definitely not the same girl I once knew, who would have thought you would turn into such whore." He yelled looking at me in disgust.

I could not believe he was being so cold to me, I never had seen act like this and it was a bit scary. But overall I was just pissed, my eyes filled with water as hot tears ran down my cheek like they were competing in a race to reach the end of my face, I quickly raised my hand preparing to slap the shit out of him. But Kurt had beat me to it and punched him, causing Sam to fall and hit his head on one of the racks.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that you arrogant son of bitch, you have no right to judge her, she is free to do whatever the hell she wants to do. If you can move on, then so can she, even though I think any woman shouldn't be around a jackass like you! If you really knew cared about her you would never said any of the things you just said, I cannot believe her or I were ever interested you' Kurt yelled turning to me and wiping my tears away with his thumb.

'Its okay Cedes, he's just an asshole, you can't let anything he said get stuck in your head you are beautiful' he said smoothing my hair. I smiled and embraced him and rested my head on his shoulder, " Thank you Kurt I love you, you always here for me when I need you." I cooed.

He returned the smile, ' I love you too, you know that, let's just get out here, you can stay at my house tonight, if we hurry we may can catch Ronni and Sam Jr (referring to Finn and Rachel ) before they run off. I locked hands with him and started to walk out, when Sam slowly stood back up,

' Why are you doing this to me Kurt? She was my girlfriend, she was always really going to be my girlfriend! I never liked how touchy feeling you two where when we were together,I always knew something was going on and today you finally proved me right. I swear I could kill you, that was sucker punch you idiot, come back hear and fight me like a man." he shouted starting to shake like earlier.

I shook my head "Just ignore him Kurt" I said, once again heading for out the door, but we never made it. Sam ran up behind us and pulled Kurt from me.

"I said fight me, you little bitch." Sam screeched, now they were both going back and forth attacking each other.

I started to cry again "Oh my god please just stop, this so stupid!"

Brittany popped her head back in the door as she heard the noise, Ugh bad Sam bad, leave them alone." She said hitting him.

She pouted and screamed Santana, Finn, someone get in here Yosemite Sam and Bugs Bunny have gone crazy!"

Santana and Quinn were the first people to come running . " Oh my god Brit Brit, what 's wrong hon? she asked holding her by the shoulders.

Then she noticed Sam and Kurt squabbling on floor throwing punches "Holy shit, Trouty Mouth and Lady lips are throwing down like WWE Smack-down." She said.

Quinn comes over and hugs me then tries wiping my tears away but they want stop coming down. 'Oh dear please stop crying tell us what happened' she says trying to get me to calm down.

I..I uh.. I just can't...I start blubbering,it was impossible for me to get any words out I was just hearing the sounds of fighting in the background and it made it hard for me to think.

She looked at me with kind eyes and just nodded. I'm sure that she knew what happened (hence her being one of our biggest fans) we had a way of connecting without talking and it made me realize how much I missed our friendship.

Brittany was whispering in Santana's ear as Finn and the rest of the gang came rushing in and were shocked at the scene they saw.

"Its about damn time your slow ass got here Finn, Ugh help me break these two apart' she said.

Finn and Santana quickly ran over to them "Alright, Alright break it up you two!" She yelled to them.

The boys almost knocked Santana over as they as they wouldn't let go, 'Hell no, I'll go all Lima heights on both of asses if you touch me, especially you guppy lips, you hurt both my girls, You're dating Brittany focus on her and how dare you try and talk shit about my Aretha!" She said.

Sams nose was bleeding like crazy and his jaw had got even puffier. "I swear I'm gonna kill him" he kept chanting as Finn held him in a head lock.

"Dude ain't nobody got no time for that shit dude and if you touch my brother again I'll kick your ass' Besides you have to remember you live with us and if you want a place to stay tonight you better calm your ass down." Finn said nastily.

Finn continued talking 'Puck, Mike stay her and help me watch these two and Santana please just get Brittany and Mercedes out of here."

Santana just nodded in agreement and slowly let go of Kurt, who's beautiful porcelain skin was scratched up pretty badly although he looked a lot better than Sam.

*I can't believe all of this happened because of me, maybe I really was whore* I thought as I cried harder. I thought my eyes would fall off from so much crying so I closed then as I left someone grab my arm.

Santana and all of the other girls sounded me and pulled me out of the room." Wait up' I heard someone say we stopped to see it was Blaine. I smiled weakly.. I'm so sorry Bl... " I started, but he cut me off.

But he interrupted me "No Mercedes you don't have to say anything ..Kurt and I weren't even together. I just wanna help you, I'll drive you ladies wherever you want to go, I have a got a Hummer limo for this occasion to be fancy." he said tugging at his bow tie.

I laughed and he smiled 'Yay I got to you to smile, right this way ladies." He said. I smiled as we all followed.


	7. Chapter 7

**GleeCap**

Here's what you missed on Glee: So Kurt decided to be honest about his new feelings for Mercedes. Which led to them having sex in the coat closet at Will and Emma's wedding reception, only to be caught by Sam and Brittany. A very jealous Sam challenges Kurt to a fight, leaving Mercedes feeling awful and that's what you missed on GLEE!

**Kurt's POV**

By the time Sam and I had got cleaned up, Blaine and the girls had already left. Finn, Puck, and Mike told us we would be going to 'Pinkberry' to meet up with them since Blaine had texted earlier letting us know their drive seemed long and quiet as Sam and I awkwardly sat beside each other in the backseat of Finn's truck. I could tell that he obviously had a lot on his mind and he wanted to say something, but too embarrassed because I had kicked his ass in that fight.

Our eyes randomly met one final time before Finn stopped the truck and Sam gave me the 'fuck you' stare before opening his door. Well this was definitely going to bean interesting weekend I thought as we entered the walked inside 'Pinkberry' and everyone was looking at us even the employees, like they all knew what had happened. But I personally did not give a shit, I had no regrets about having sex with Mercedes, maybe it was not the right place. But why not give into your feelings?

**Sam's POV**

What a waste of a pefrectly good night, this is some cruddy shit. I know that I overreacted and was being a jackass but I could not help it,I cannot stand the thought of those two being together. I feel completely betrayed, I stuck up for that dude when he was being bullied and he repays me by going after the first girl I ever truly loved. It does not matter if we are not together anymore Kurt completely crossed a line. If I decided to maul Blaine and feel him up (which I would never do, I love Blaine to death but I am 100% straight) I would be the one considered wrong and he would be pissed me.I pressed my finger against my temple and cursed that son of... I stopped when I saw Brittany out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to her table where she was slowly twirling her spoon around her half eaten frozen yogurt.** 'Brittany ... can I please talk to you for a minute? **She did not respond. **'Britt please talk to me, I just.. **she rolled her eyes and scuffed,** 'no Samuel Powers, you are a meanie and this super hot female genius does not have time for a damn Screech.' 'I am going home to have a nice glass of red wine with Lord Tubbington and sing about how I do not need no wanksters. **She then took the remainder of her yogurt and dumped it my head. **'Santana would you like to join me and Tubbs?' **Santana smiled and replied **' I'd love to Britt you are perfect and a complete genius, catch you later trouty mouth, I'll be watching you she warned!' **They both hugged Mercedes, linked pinkies and walked out of the building,** 'this is some complete bullshit I screamed!' 'Sir please control yourself you cannot use that type of language in here, be quiet or get out** the manger said. I relaxed my shoulders and apologized **' I'm sorry I just had one fucked.. I mean terrible night. I will just leave, **I exited as fast as I could, ignoring all the yells from some of the others.

**Kurt's POV**

Mercedes and I were sitting at corner table by the window trying to zone out everything else as we shared a strawberry cheesecake frozen yogurt. I slowly skimmed the room noticing things had calmed own but Mercedes had been awfully mute and distant since I came in.** 'Cedes are you ok?, I am sorry about the fight, you know I normally do to condone violence but Sam was asking for it.' Are you mad at me ? **I asked while looking directly in her mouth curved into a smile and said ' **no I think I m jut overwhelmed by how fast everything happened and how everyone to riled up. But everything you did was just to help ad protect me, I will never forget that Kurt it means the world to me.'**

I took her hand in mine and gave it a gentle but secure rub. **'Let's jut get out of here and focus on each other for a while' **I said and she nodded smiling wider than before. We stood up holding hands and walked over to where Finn and Rachel were making out and rubbing noses. '**Hey Rach, I see out and my brother are getting along nicely, first dirty dancing, now kissing at 'Pinkberry'.'**Rachel quickly broke the kiss and slapped Finn, **'Oh my god Finn you cannot just kiss me like that, I told you Puck spiked the punch at the reception.'** **'We cannot do this back and forth thing anymore I am an successful city woman now, please just take me home to my dads so I can spend the rest of my weekend with them '**she said placing her hand on her hip. Finn did not seemed bothered by the slap or her words and just shook his head, **'whatever Rachel I know you still want me.' **She could not help but smirk at his turned his attention to us and said **'so what brings you guys over, are you ready home, I can give you a ride.' 'That would be great bro, but I am not going home yet, I need you to drop me and Mercedes back off at the hotel.'** **'After everything that has happened, we just need some time to ourselves, let Carol and my dad know that I will be home tomorrow.' **Finn grinned at me knowingly, **'of course lil bro, you go right a head and take this time for yourself I'd be happy to drop you two off.' **I returned his smile and we were all to leave when Blaine and Tina both came to us.

Tina spoke first,'** we did not mean to be ease dropping but Blainers and I could drop you guys off, that way Finn and Rachel can talk while driving her home. They probably have a lot of making out.. I mean talking to do and it would be a waste of gas to go in the opposite direction of her dads' house.' **Blaine nodded in agreement,** that's true the hotel is closer to my house and since Tay Tay and I are having one of our annual 'Vampire Diaries sleepover, the stop is right on our route. 'That sounds like it works out for everyone.'**' **Thank you guys and thank you especially Blaine for being understanding and not turning crazy I told him boldly. 'You will always be important to me Kurt, I just want everyone to be happy and you are good for him Mercedes **he said giving one of his signature the way back Blaine and Tina started to argue over which original vampire was sexier, Elijah, Klaus or Kol which I found quite amusing. Mercedes had became quiet again and was staring outside of the window like she was had a lot on her mind. **I held her hand tighter 'anything wrong?' 'You seem sort of out of it, look if you feel uncomfortable and you don't want to ...**she interrupted me by placing her finger on my lip, '** Shhh I promise you I'm fine'**. I smirked, **'well I already know that', **she giggled ' **That's cute Kurt.'**

When we finally got back to the hotel, I checked in got a room on a private floor, even though Nyada's schooling fees are expensive Vogue & Isabelle has been good to me.

We walked into the the very spacious room excitedly, **' I hope while we're here you can just let go' In fact one of my favorite new things to do is go on a carriage ride through Central park.' It completely eases the mind and its fun. **She wrapped her arms around me and spoke **'Ah see the problem with that is that we are not in New York,so that makes the carriage ride not an option', she play pouted.** I laughed **'well not necessarily, I am a resident of New York, so just honk of me as your carriage and i ll promise that I will let you ride me all night long.**

**...**

**Lol ok guys that's all for now LOL SORRY but once again thank you for reading and reviewing, I know it has been a while. Hopefully another update will come very soon please leave thoughts and reviews**

**Xoxo **

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt's POV**

Mercedes acted kind of shy and shocked at my very last comment. She looked at me in fake shock, and smiled shyly at me.

**"Kurt Hummel what gotten in to you. I never thought that would come out of your mouth**." She said to me.

She then continued to talk suddenly **" Okay Kurt, you're officially giving me the heebie jeebies ... But I like it... and I want you." **She whispered to me.

Just then suddenly, I couldn't hold back anymore, and I wanted to have her so badly right now. So I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hard passionate kiss.

"**Hmmmmm...Kurt, what are you..." **I heard her start to say, but then she suddenly gave in and started to kiss me back with an equal passion.

We both smiled into the kiss, and wouldn't stop. In the process of trying to get her shoes off, Mercedes and I lost balance and I followed as she fell onto the bed, with me falling on top of her.

I smiled at her **"I would like to make love to you, Miss Jones." **I whispered to her, softly planting kisses on her neck.

Mercedes tilted her head back and moaned softly in ecstasy as she decided to try and undress Kurt as he kissed her. So she began to unbutton his dress shirt.

I was getting so hot that I reached around to unzip her dress quickly and got it off of her, leaving her in a stunning lace black bra and panties set. I got up from her for a moment to look at her...she looked like a calming vision of an angel with her long hair splayed across the pillow.

**"Mercedes...Are you sure you wanna do this with me of all people?" **I asked her, biting my lip a little bit.

**"Yes Kurt, I'm so ready for you, you're gonna be the best I've ever had, I can just feel it sweetheart." **She told me, undressing herself more and getting out of her bra and panties set.

I got off of her again, I stopped, my eyes not being drawn away from the naked beauty of her body as she finished undressing.

Watching her fingers moving over the lips of her glistening sex, while her other hand gently moved over her breast, lightly pinching her nipple, which made her moan even louder.

"**Tell me how much you want me darling. Tell me what you would love to do to me right now**." She said as her breath became rapid.

I shook my head and looked at her **Its more like what I wanna do to you." **"I said, getting on top of her again when I finished undressing. I got a condom out of my wallet and sighed heavily.

She looked at me, her eyes sparkling angelicaly. Just then she nodded slowly, a silent signal that I can just go right ahead with what I was going to do.

**Mercedes POV**

So without any further hesitation, he entered my wet opening, eliciting a moan from me right away as he pushed himself all the way into me.

**"Kurt...Ohhhh my God!" **I say to him as I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist.

He took one of my breasts in his mouth and softly sucked on the nipple and licked around it. The feeling made me just shiver with erotic anticipation of his next move.

**"Oh god Kurt! This is sooo amazing**!" I moaned loudly as he just kept thrusting into me and then suddenly without any warning, he unloaded his seed inside of me.

I watched as he tensed up and then looked up at me apologetically and shakes his head with a huge pout on his face as he teared up.

**"I'm so sorry, Cedes... I've never been with a woman before besides you, I am sorry it wasn't as good as it was before. I was very scared of disppointing you...and I had everything so planned out babe. I'm sorry again..." **He started to apologize but I stopped him.

**"Kurt, its okay sweetie, I understand babe. I wouldn't expect any less than what you gave **, **me...and that was so incredible thank you so much**." I said, grabbing his face and kissing him passionately.

Then he rolled off of me and we cuddled up and fell asleep together.

**Awww Kurt lost his confidence...Will this change things with Mercedes =(?**

**He seemed more for sure before... Will this give Sam free play?**


	9. Chapter 9

Mercedes'POV

I yawned groggily as I was awaken by the sun's bright rays that beamed through the curtains. I flickered my eyes a bit and reached my hand out for Kurt, but all I felt were cold sheets. My eyes were wide open now, I was shocked to see that he was indeed no longer beside me and I held the sheets tighter around me as I sat in bed. 'Where could he be' I thought becoming worried, I was about to get up when I noticed a rolled up piece of paper that was tied up in a purple ribbons sitting on the bed-side table. Purple is my favorite color so I was eager to open the note and see what was written. I quickly untied the ribbon and started reading:

'Morning my love you looked way too beautiful and cute sleeping. I could not bare to disturb you, so I quietly snuck out and went downstairs to get a special surprise for you. I know that you said that things where fine but I promise that I will make last night up to you. While you were asleep I called room service and had them to bring that special stuffed French toast that that you're obsessed with, so enjoy. See you soon babe!'

I could not help but smile, Kurt is really going out of his way to make things work and for the first time in a while I was just really happy. I placed the note back on the table, grabbed a robe and followed the now more obvious smell of strawberries and sweet bread. I picked up the tray and flopped back up down on the bed, I wasted no time digging in, every time I would take a bite I closed my eyes in delight.

All of a sudden my phone beeped, notifying me that I had a new text message. I looked at my phone and saw I actually had three new messages. One was from my mother ' Hey honey how was wedding? I can't wait to see you today, I missed my little girl so much! Well I guess not so little anymore, but you're always be to me. I've been cooking and baking for you all weekend since I knew you were coming in town. Text me back when you get this and let me know when you will be by.'

Aww I missed my momma so, I use to call her almost every night when I first moved to L.A. Things have become so hectic I don't get to call every day anymore but I make sure never to forget each Sunday and Wednesday night. I quickly responded ' I will be there before noon momma, I promise I cannot wait to see you either I have so many things to tell you and no one's home cooking is better than yours I am currently_ hanging out with Tina. We decided to have a girls night since we haven't seen each other in a while.

I do not know why I lied, I never have really lied to her and not because I'm a complete goody girl or anything. It's just my momma and I have always been super close but for some reason I do not know how to explain to that Kurt and I are now _ together. I mean we really had not even put a label on what were yet I mean we're we officially a couple or were we just having fun? Eh I'm not the type to just sleep around.

I put my mind at ease as I attended to the other two texts I had received. The next one was from Santana, ' Are your legs broke yet wheezy? I know that you and Hummel have been probably going at it like rabbits in spring-time Mama Tana wants to know all the dirty details, the wankier the better. I stayed up all night with Brittany catering to her after that asshole trouty-mouth broke her heart. What did we ever see in him? I swear that I might have to find and give them double ass beating. But Britt has asked me not to, let me know if he still giving you any shit.

I sighed,' thanks Snixx, I love how you always have my back and tell Britt that I love he hopefully I get to see you two before everyone starts leaving tomorrow. And I don't think what me and Kurt are doing is none of your business missy. Lol I may fill you in later though_MAYBE lol JK love you girl. I sent reply and started laughing.

I scrolled and reached the last message, it was from Sam, well I will be damned speak of the devil. I honestly did not know who this new guy was, I mean I know that it was definitely awkward to walk in me and Kurt. But I never expected him to call me out of my name and that hurt, we had spent so much time connecting with each other and I would say things that he said to me. I closed my eyes at the feel a tear forming and then opened them again to read what he had to say.

'Mercedes first let me just say that I acted like a complete and utter asshole yesterday and I know I was wrong. I just crazy jealous and I know that I shouldn't be because I was in a relationship with Brittany and I hate that I hurt her. But the truth is I never stopped loving you and I just could not stand the thought of you and Kurt being together. I know it's your decision to make, but please do not cut me out of your life. Is there anyway we can be friends? I will with Kurt's family, so were bound to run to each other sometime today. I do not want things to be weird between us. I had to tell his rents some guys jumped me and Finn has agreed not to say anything. I promised to make mends with Kurt, please Mercy trust me again and just forgive me.'

I was completely dumbfounded and lost for words, a part of me wants to forgive him but after what happened I just didn't know if I could. I was starting to get a bit jumpy, I hands shook a bit then replied, I still cannot believe how you acted but I know that you are a good person and we had a great friendship once_ maybe he can have that again. I hit sent as I heard the door open and saw Kurt walk in smiling at me. I locked my phone and sat it back on the dropped in my purse on the floor.

'Hey love I see you read my note, did love the French toast he asked coming over and i sitting on on the bed next to me, ' it was perfect thank you for taking the time to do all this or me Kurt, I love you,' ' I love you too, I always have I just didn't know how much till I had to I had to be without you, come here he said.' I leaned towards him and we started to kiss until a heard a shopping bag crinkle between us. I broke the kiss and looked down and back at him. I noticed you changed clothes, and what is the bag I asked?

He grinned remember I told in my note had to go downstairs and get a surprise for you.. Well I couldn't bare to wear that tux any longer and I'm sure you were tired of that dress. So I bought you a new one, and I cannot wait to see you in it, its the most perfect little black dress I have seen. It will show off your soft,silky skin and a slit that stops mid thigh length, every man maybe even women lol will be stop and stare. But let them know you're not available because you're mine and I'm yours.

Oh my god I thought, that just sounded so hot and sweet at the same time, my heart started to beat a little faster as I pressed my forehead against his. 'This almost sounds too good to be true Kurt, I always felt like we always had an unexplainable connection that no one could understand but us. And as much as I valued and missed our friendship, if love can be added to this new bridge we're building then I'm all in.'

We were about to kiss again, when spoke, ' just one more thing babe, he pulled out little light blue box and said 'this is for you.' My jaw dropped, 'Tiffany's? , no way Kurt I cannot accept this, it's too much we just started dating I protested. Shhh just take it I want you have it, just open it he said reassuring me it would be ok.

I was hesitant at first but went ahead opened the box to see a beautiful heart necklace that had 'so I'm always with you' engraved on it. I started to cry, and wiped away my tears, 'let me put it on you it he said.

I nodded and turned around, as he hooked the necklace and said 'PERFECT', now come join me in the shower and we go I'm sure are families are wondering about us.

After he undressed, I dropped my robe and he stepped inside the shower, the hot water felt good as it ran down our bodies. We broke our embrace and started to wash each other as looked in one another eyes and shared bashful smiles.

We stopped half way done and started kissing, I think I have a certain for for French things because like the toast I have an obsession with French kissing. Or maybe I just like it better when I'm kissing him and his tongue is inside of my mouth. He rubbed himself up against me as I held him tighter and we started to spin for a while until he picked me up and wrapped my legs familiarly around torso. He pushed himself inside me as my back leaned against the wall, he started pumping himself inside me.

I closed my eyes as I started to feel the vibration build up inside of me. Oh shit I cursed as he started to pick up his pace and thrust me harder and harder, I grabbed the face and starting kissing him again and bit down on his a little while before resting my head on his shoulder.

' I..I ..I Kuurrrrttt I don.t know if ... I LOVE YOU, I promise I'm yours I said starting to tremble. We slid the wall together and just laid there embraced as we watched the water run down the drain,

' I guess practice makes perfect' Kurt said.

Ok in my opinion Kurt wins so many awards for an amazing boyfriend

Although the weekend is coming to an end and they still have to tell their families.,,

Did you believe what Sam said in the text. Was he being honest?


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's POV  
The Hummel household

I walked through the door and was greeted by the aroma of one my favorite things in the whole world, cheesecake! A smile spread across my face knowing that this meant Carol was baking for me and had somehow managed to keep Finn from eating it all.

I slammed the door shut from excitement alarming everyone that I was here.

The rosy cheeked red-head out from the kitchen and smiled. 'Awe sweetie I'm so happy you're home', she said pulling me into a huge bear hug. 'We've missed you around here, things have been so hectic with your dad and I traveling."

We sat down on the couch and as soon as I got settled in, Carol started to chat me up.' Tell me all about all about the city, your dad and Finn has to go the shop for a little bit to finish an work order.'

'Oh it's been wonderful, I feel like I have really found a place that fits me, everyday there is something new explore.' 'Although even a place as enticing as the city could not keep me away from here. The wedding was beautiful I don't think I have ever seen look that happy before. I plan on being that happy one day,I am actually working it now." I said smiling.

Carol's face lit up, "Does this mean up talked to Blaine?' 'Are you guys working on your relationship?' 'If so I'm really happy, you two were always so good together!'

I shifted in my sit and looked at her,' I did see Blaine,we talked but we are definitely not getting back together, things have changed and its for the better! I am in love with someone else, I have been for a while I think it took being away for a while to fully realize it.'

Carol squeezed my hand 'I love seeing you happy sweetie.' I was going to say something else when I heard the door swing open and Finn and dad came barging him I heard Finn's stomach growl loudly.

'Mhmm, something sure smells good, I'm starving he said now patting his belly. 'Finn you just had three candy bars out if the vending machine." I heard my dad say.

Carol shook her head frowning,'Finn you promised you would not spoil your dinner. 'Come right here and take this pepto bismol, before you get a tummy ache, you may be considered a grown man, but I can whoop your little tushie" she said as she pulled him by the ear.

'Mom, no." I heard him whine as two disappeared down the hall.

My dad beamed as he locked his eyes on me 'Kiddo it's so good to see you home, get over here, I missed you like crazy.' I lost all sense of maturity as I ran over to him as fast I could and gave the biggest bear hug, I teared up a bit and thought 'Wow this like the third time I've cried this weekend, I am such a marshmallow but screw it!

''Dad I missed you so much, I know campaigning has been stressful, would you like me to do anything for you while I'm home,please tell me things have gotten better since Christmas.' I explained.

' Kurt don't you dare, I'm fine, it's like I told you kiddo I am not going anywhere, there is no way in hell I'm missing out anything in your future.! Besides with Carol constantly by my side I'm stronger than ever, and Finn as been doing a great job at the shop.'But enough about me, I want to know all about you, I know we talk on the phone and video message but where are you and Blaine right now in your relationship?" He asked me with a smile.

I sighed, my dad went through so much trouble to fly him out to New York and it was lovely and very sweet but I had to let him know how things had changed. 'Dad I ..." I started.

I was interrupted for talking again when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and closer to us. Sam was walking at a even pace with his hands buried inside his pockets, since last night his bruises seemed to be healing slowly but nicely.

My dad took notice of him stood up and patted him on the shoulder,'Sam you're awake, hope you're feeling a little better buddy, Carol cooked this really amazing meal for Kurt, I hope you're hungry." He said to Sam.

Sam winced as we awkwardly stared each other down in a silent war of emotions, he eventually answered my dad by saying he felt much better and was ready to eat.

At the dinner table we indulged in a delicious meal of everything you can imagine from sweet butter rolls, prime rib, chicken Alfredo pasta, chef salad and of course cheesecake. Carol had prefixed my dad's plate with a low sodium version of what we ate and his proportions were well rounded due to his condition but still made sure he enjoyed as much as we the rest of did. I smiled, knowing there was no better woman to be in my dad's life right now and she was the perfect step mommy. I looked over Finn who was trying to pace himself as he tackled his next selection, and then back to my dad and then Sam. If someone had told me I could be beating the shit out of his guy one day I cold have wasted no time correcting them but here we are and things had happened. I could not change them,and honestly as much as I wished I did not have to do what did, I would do it again if disrespected my girl like that again. My thoughts were shaken as my dad cleared his throat, Sam I hate to bring this up again but I really think you should go to the police, these muggers are just getting worse and worse and you deserve justice.  
He shook his head, 'No thanks , I understand your concern but I really do not want to go through that process', he quickly looked at me and then took another bite of ribs.

My dad and Carol shared mutual looks and then looked at Finn was attacking his pasta. Finn stopped eating to look at me and winked, I just gave a blank expression and then looked down. 'My dad dropped his silverware and spoke 'alright what the hell is going on here?' No one responded and the table was now completely silent.

'Kurt do you and Finn know anything about what happened to Sam?' 'If you do you need to tell me,this is a serious issue, we promised his parents we would look after him.' A lump started to rise in my throat, I sighed and was about to explain what happened when  
I was interrupted again, 'geez Louise' I thought. 'I did it, I beat up Sam, Finn quickly said, he shook his head and continued 'he was just being ass and hitting on every girl tonight even though Brittany was there and made everyone uncomfortable.' 'But he just would not stop so, I whacked him and I know that would not solve anything but everyone was so freaked out and I needed to teach him a lesson.

Finn then stopped talking and looked down at his feet knowing he had disappointed his mom and my dad.

Carol gasped 'FINN, I cannot believe this,how could you ever?' 'This doesn't make any sense, no matter how vulgar Sam might have been I could never imagine you hurting anyone.' She exclaimed, horrified.

A tear fell from her eye and My dad looked at sternly at my brother analyzing him and said 'no way I believe you Finn, Carol raised you better than that. ' It doesn't make any sense because he obviously made up this story, Sam tell us what really happened.' I personally could not take this anymore, if I did not say nothing this awkward dinner would go on forever and it was about time I interrupted someone instead of being interrupted. ' IT WAS ME' I screamed, Finn thanks for trying to cover for me but I'm just tired of all this shit (.I'm sorry excuse my language dad, Carol ) I took a deep breath and continued,

"I punched him because he was was being asshole to Mercedes when he should have been paying attention to Brittany. He is jealous because he caught me and Mercedes in very intimate moment and freaked out and yes I said intimate because me and Mercedes are together now.'Yes I mean together together, we are dating, boyfriend and girlfriend and I was not going to let him say things about her like that when she didn't deserve it." I explained.

'Oh my god, I'm rambling just like Rachel Berry,her personality is rubbing off on me, holy shit!' I said, burying my head in my hands.

My dad was dumbfounded at that point and he there in shock, the table fell into awkward silence again until Finn spoke again. ' You know I always find Rachel's rambling sort of cute', I sighed and dropped my head down on the table.

* sorry its been so long since the last update, life just got in the way. But hopefully there will more frequent updates*


End file.
